1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring an object in a captured image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for measuring a captured object by using a magnified image of the captured image and brightness information of the captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic diagnostic system is used to transfer an ultrasonic signal from the surface of a body of an object toward a predetermined portion in the body and to obtain an image of a cross-section of a soft tissue or hematocele by using information of an ultrasonic signal reflected by a tissue in the body.
The ultrasonic diagnostic system is compact and low cost and is capable of displaying data in real-time. In addition, the ultrasonic diagnostic system is highly stable since exposure of, for example, X-rays does not occur. Thus, the ultrasonic diagnostic system is widely used with other imaging diagnostic systems such as an X-ray diagnostic system, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, or a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system.
For example, in order to accurately detect a size of an object, points on the object to be measured are to be accurately determined. That is, a size of the object may be measured by selecting points of the object for measurement, and in this case, in order to measure an exact size of the object, the various points are to be determined exactly.